


Warped Reflection

by Ghelik



Category: The 100
Genre: 4x11, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Episode: s04e11 The Other Side, F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Murphy can't take his eyes off the blood oozing out of Bellamy’s wrist, blood sticking the chains and zip-tie to the wounds.His own wrists pulse in sympathy.





	Warped Reflection

Murphy can't take his eyes off the blood oozing out of Bellamy’s wrist, blood sticking the chains and zip-tie to the wounds. His own wrists pulse in sympathy.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Bellamy pleads, pulling ineffectively on his chains, eyes wide and terrified. If Murphy were twenty pounds heavier, darker and more handsome, it would be like looking in a mirror. Because four days ago this was him: chained up and desperate, ready to tear his own arms off to protect Emori.

 

Thick dark blood drips on the floor and his stomach twists. There’s so much blood.

 

Well… maybe not the same situation.

 

In comparison, his wounds look like little scratches. Murphy makes a mental note to call Abby to come and tend to Bellamy before he bleeds out on the floor. Because knowing this man, that’s probably what he’ll do.

 

Bellamy’s words should hurt as much as they do. Murphy knows why he’s here: there are two spots in this bunker with his and Emori’s names on them. Betray Clarke and those spots could easily go away and there isn’t enough time to go find another shelter. Well maybe they could make it to the Lighthouse, but there won’t be enough food for them, no matter how much he managed to squirrel away while on the island.

 

So he needs to be useful, trustworthy and it hurts that him being that means turning on Bellamy. But at least this way he’ll be safe.

 

 _Now you sound like Clarke_ , whispers a nasty voice in the back of his mind.

 

“You haven’t changed,” growls Bellamy, wicked anger channeled directly at him. It’s scary and it hurts.

Murphy could tell him. He could tell him about this smart and beautiful woman trying to keep herself hidden even though Miller and Jackson came back for them and they got their beds assigned. Could tell him that he knows how desperate he is right now, how much it hurts to be chained up and _not knowing_. Hell, he could even strike a bargain with him. As long as Emori and he get to stay here he doesn’t give a flying crap who’s in charge.

 

But Bellamy will not be in charge, will he? No, it will be Clarke. And Bellamy might be noble but Clarke is not. She’s ruthless and capable of holding a grudge. She will know he betrayed her and there’s still enough time for her to kick them out.

 

Murphy retreats without saying a word.

 

He does call Abby before laying down on the bench, though. He feels bone-tired, doesn’t really know how long it was since he got a decent nights sleep. Since before the whole night-blood-debacle, for sure. He closes his eyes, just for a moment.

 

And wakes with a start with Abby’s face hovering over him. “’Wasn’t sleeping” Murphy grumbles sitting up. The smile on the doctor’s face is wan, tired. She steps into the engine room and Murphy _knows_ , but can’t make himself do anything about it.

 

The call comes a few minutes later. Bellamy has been quiet since the doctor entered the room and he _knows_ because he fucking knows Abby won’t let her lover stay outside; has seen the lengths she was willing to cross for the people she loves when she went crazy against the bloody radiation oven. And she has someone on the outside, doesn’t she?

 

Clarke is a fool for trusting her mother won’t pull a stunt like this.

 

The attack is sudden and completely expected. Bellamy is a lot stronger than him and Murphy knows there’s no way in hell he can shake him off. He makes a token try so that he can tell Clarke he did try and was overpowered.

It hurts, that Abby will come let Bellamy loose but not him. The last thing he sees are his hands on Bellamy’s arm, the angry red wounds on his wrists against the blood-covered bandages on his.

 

At least he has two witnesses that he did what he could. Maybe that will be enough.

 

Murphy knows it won't be

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always this was unbeta'd 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting


End file.
